


It's been a long night…

by judylollipops



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judylollipops/pseuds/judylollipops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um so I was prompted to write RusAme by some friends and here it is. It sucks I know but it's one in the morning so… and I'm really sorry I haven't updated my chartered fic yet emotionally I've been having a hard time and this is the first time I've written anything in a while. I'll try to update when I can. Enjoy this though!!</p></blockquote>





	It's been a long night…

Alfred shot up from his position in bed. Looking next to him he saw Ivan peacefully resting. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief before sliding back under the blanket. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Ivan… can I talk to you real quick." Alfred whispered softly ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Alfred please go the fuck to sleep it's four in the morning." The Russian grumbled, the grogginess making his accent thicker. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"But… it's important and I'm scared." Alfred muttered. Ivan turned over to look at Alfred, who had tears glistening in his eyes. Ivan squinted through the dim moon light before sighing and pulling the American closer to himself. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Speak Alfred… what's troubling you." ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Alfred chocked back a sob before explaining himself. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"In the dream I had… we represented our home countries. It was during the Cold War. The dream was durning the Cold War. I think I shot you. I almost killed you. Left you bleeding on the ground as I walked away. I almost killed you. I think I did I think I killed you and you died and it was all my fault and-" The blonde chocked on a sob, his body shaking a trembling at the mere thought of killing the warm body embracing him. The Russian said nothing only holding the sobbing man closer to himself. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Alfred. Listen to me. Even if you did or do or ever happen to kill me I would not be mad at you for a single second." Ivan reassuringly told Alfred who was still shaking in his arms. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"But you should hate me! You should despise me and want to tear me to shreds! I dreamt of killing you how are you not mad at me?!" ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Alfred F. Jones listen to me. I could never hate you I refuse to. I would rather die than hate you and be okay with it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my favorite sun flower you warm me up inside I get drunk off of the thought of you!" Ivan paused before continuing, "You're the reason I wake up and I got to sleep you're the reason I'm here right now yelling at you about how much you mean to me and how much a silly dream won't make me mad at you." ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Ivan…? Do your really mean it?" There was a pause of silence between the two of them, long and heavy, carrying the weight of what felt like their entire lives on it. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Yes." And Ivan said this with every cell in his body. His soul was so sure of this answer. His mind for once in his entire life entirely agreed on one thing; that He loved Alfred F. Jones with everything in himself. And Alfred cried. He cried and he shock but not out of sadness but out of utter euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I was prompted to write RusAme by some friends and here it is. It sucks I know but it's one in the morning so… and I'm really sorry I haven't updated my chartered fic yet emotionally I've been having a hard time and this is the first time I've written anything in a while. I'll try to update when I can. Enjoy this though!!


End file.
